Telekinesis
Telekinesis is the ability to move objects and beings with the mind. It can be channeled through the eyes and the hands. This power may be possessed by good and evil magical beings. It is prominently possessed by several witches of the Warren line. It was one of three powers possessed by Melinda Warren, which were passed down to the Charmed Ones. Strength and Skill The strength of Telekinesis depends on the user and the amount of control they possess. It is initially triggered by anger. Through experience and training, users can increase strength and range, as well as their precision and accuracy. When users become more experienced, they can learn to use their power in more complex ways. Penelope Halliwell once guided the sisters through several rooms and curves and threw them out the front door of the manor. Prue Halliwell once used her power on the content of her purse and hover them around like a mobile to entertain a baby. On a similar note, Billie Jenkins used it to rotate a pair of nunchucks at high speed. Abilities developed from Telekinesis Deviation Deviation is the skill to use powers to redirect magical attacks. Users of Telekinesis can learn to redirect magical attacks, such as Energy Balls, back at their enemies. It can also be used to deflect bullets or blades. Prue Halliwell first displayed this skill when she directed an Energy Ball back at a demon, vanquishing him with his own power. Crushing and Strangulation Crushing is the ability to surround an object with pressure until it is crushed, shattered or turned to dust. Users of Telekinesis can crush objects or powers by surrounding it with kinetic force. They may also strangle opponents by applying force around their throats. An evil version of Wyatt once used this to choke his brother. Strength, Agility and Levitation Users of Telekinesis can use their power to increase their physical strength and agility. Prue Halliwell and Billie Jenkins have both used their power in combination with martial arts to become skilled and powerful fighters. Telekinesis can also be used to simulate levitation, allowing users to increase the height of their jumps and defy gravity for a moment. Possible Advancements Astral Projection Some users of Telekinesis may develop Astral Projection, which is the ability to project the consciousness outside of the body in an astral form. The connection between these powers is movement, as telekinesis moves matter, while astral projection moves the consciousness elsewhere. Prue Halliwell developed this power when she desired to be at two places at once. Advanced Telekinesis Advanced Telekinesis is a more powerful and advanced form of Telekinesis. Users of this power can move a great number of objects and beings at once and over great distances. Users can also fire blasts of concentrated kinetic energy, capable of causing huge destruction and vanquishing beings. Prue Halliwell developed this power in an alternate future, where she destroyed the manor attic with a simple wave of her hand. Force Field Generation Force Field Generation is the ability to create barriers of energy that can be used to protect or contain those inside and repel enemies and magical attacks. Users of Telekinesis can develop the power to generate fields of kinetic energy. Notable Users Category:Powers